Amarga y Dulce Lluvia
by shade-kiba
Summary: Las gotitas caen constantemente sobre su cara, sus ojos, sus labios. los pensamientos siempre vienen con la lluvia, pero qué es esto que ha acarreado la lluvia? un resfriado? no, no solo eso, al menos.


Levantó la cara hacia el negro cielo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, cubierto de nubes grises y amenazando con largarse a llover chuzo sobre la ciudad en pleno verano.

No tenía nada que hacer, ni tampoco es que quisiera tener algo pero… se sentía tan solo…

Siempre escuchaba decir 'Kuwabara no baka', 'eres un idiota!' o cosas por el estilo.

Quizás abría sido bueno visitar a Urameshi, pero… si le llegaba a comentar lo que estaba pasando por su mente, seguramente que el muy serio muchacho se largaría a reír en su cara y no parará de atormentarlo hasta que la muerte le fuese a hacer una visita.

Soltó un suspiro mitad quejido. Se sentía tan cansado de que todos lo trataran como a un idiota! Pero que más podía hacer el? Si de la única manera que lo tomasen en cuenta era comportarse como un idiota. Si no, ni siquiera se hubiesen percatado de su existencia.

Pensó en la dulce Yukina… Estaba seguro que su amor por ella no tenía límites, demo… Yukina era un ser tan puro, no merecía su amor, aunque lo desease con toda su alma.

Unas cuantas gotas golpearon suavemente su cabeza, y lo que primero fueron pequeñas gotitas sueltas y disgregadas, ahora eran unos goterones enormes y seguidos que caían sin compasión sobre la cabeza desnuda de Kazuma.

Llevó sus ojos cerrados al cielo, sintiendo como cada gota recorría bruscamente su cara y tratando de penetrar sin éxito entre las ranuras de los párpados y los labios.

Inhaló profundo el aroma húmedo del ambiente –cuidando de que no le entrara agua por las narices – y se sentó en una de las bancas del parque.

Su ropa estaba toda pegoteada a su cuerpo. Sus zapatillas estaban empapadas y caminar producía un chirrido de agua. (si alguien vio bob esponja con las botas de don Cangrejo, ese sonido xD)

La arisca lluvia había desordenado el pelo del muchacho pelirrojo, haciendo que sus rizos zanahorias se pegaran graciosamente a su frente, tapando con ligereza sus ojos pequeños.

Vamos Kazuma, no te sientas mal, ne? – trató de animarse a sí mismo, pero fue inútil, no se podía mentir a si mismo, aunque lo intentara

El sonido chispeante del agua estrellarse contra las hojas, producía una agradable sensación, aunque las hojas verdes se tambalearan peligrosamente temiendo soltarse de las ramas con un golpe más fuerte de la lluvia.

Los faroles de la calle iluminaban tenuemente la calle, pero no lo suficiente como para brindarle un poco de calor que necesitaba.

Suspiró, notando el leve vapor que salía de su boca al respirar y se disipaba al hacer contacto con las frías gotas de lluvia que aún no cesaban.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó cerca y resonó por cada rincón de la ciudad, aumentando su intensidad, acompañado de un luminoso rayo eléctrico que salía de entre las nubes negras.

Logró soltar el aire que había retenido a causa del fuerte sonido bruto del rayo y se refugió bajo sus propios brazos, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara entre ellas.

No tenía ganas de ir a casa. Sabía que su hermana le regañaría por llegar tarde, y seguramente le haría hacer las tareas del hogar por un mes entero, independiente de sus deberes escolares.

Si iba a casa de Urameshi… era una buena opción, pero más de seguro que estaba con Keiko, ayudándole con la tienda de sus padres.

Kurama de seguro que estaba con Hiei. El muchacho sabía que el koorime era muy resistente, pero Kurama jamás dejaría que un amigo se quedase afuera en una tarde de truenos y lluvia.

Ja, que irónico. Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica.

A Yukina no le gustaban los días lluviosos y negros, le gustaban los días soleados y cálidos, como su alma misma. Así que jamás se le ocurriría despertarla para hablar con ella, cuando lo más probable es que estuviera en un sueño profundo, con las hermosas orbes rojas descansando y su particular pelo verdoso sobre la almohada, durmiendo despreocupadamente, sin siquiera saber que uno de sus amigos estaba allí, soportando el frío para ver si lograba enfriar alguna que otra grieta quemante del alma.

Sentía el constante cosquilleo que le producían las gotas al estrellarse contra su espalda, nuca y cabeza, relajándole de una manera un tanto peculiar.

Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al frío y su temperatura corporal era similar a la temperatura ambiente.

Se notaba cabecear de vez en cuando, y los párpados se le entrecerraban avisándole que no podría aguantar despierto mucho más si se quedaba así, como estaba.

Él no tenía la menor intención de levantarse e ir a su casa o algo por el estilo. Se sentía tan bien aquí que… que se dormiría aquí mismo. Bajo el masaje de la lluvia, el cantar estruendoso de los rayos y el olor húmedo disipado con el olor a hoja fresca.

Quizás no sería tan mala idea dormir ahí, y era lo bastante fuerte como para no enfermarse por una simple lluvia.

Comenzaba ya a perderse entre el mundo de los sueños, divagando por los bosques altos y oscuros, cuando de un de repente la lluvia había cesado bruscamente de masajearle los músculos de su espalda y notaba como un frío extraño se apoderaba del lugar donde la lluvia había caído momentos antes.

Levantó la cabeza un poco somnoliento, buscando la razón del porqué brusco cambio de tiempo.

Sus ojos se posaron en uno de los árboles del frente y, para su sorpresa, el árbol aún estaba siendo bañado por las estocadas de la lluvia en sus hojas y ramas. La corriente de agua aún no había parado y los truenos tampoco, solo que ahora se escuchaban más lejanos.

Entonces porque…

Kazuma-san – escuchó como una tenue y delicada voz provenía de sus espaldas

Yu…Yukina-san – balbuceó el chico con los ojos aún medios atontados y con un pie en la línea de los sueños

Kazuma-san – repitió la pequeña koorime – que haces aquí, a estas horas, en medio de una tormenta!

yo… quería dar un paseo Yukina-san – su mano se fue instintivamente hacia su nuca y esbozó una sonrisa en un gesto de disculpa – y tu Yukina-san? Que haces aquí?

pues he venido a buscarte… me llamó Shizuru y me comentó que esta tarde no habías regresado a casa, y nadie sabía en donde te habías metido – acercó un poco más el paraguas al cuerpo de Kazuma, para que algunas gotas traviesas no lograsen pasar horizontalmente.

Los pequeños ojos cafés del muchacho se posaron nuevamente en el árbol que tenía enfrente – ya que el paraguas le impedía dirigir su vista hacia arriba – y se sintió un poco culpable.

Suspiró cansado y se dirigió a Yukina con una voz entre melancólica y preocupada

Yukina-san – le tomó una de las manos suavemente como siempre lo hacía, su rostro se tornó ligeramente de un color carmesí – debes irte a tu casa, no quiero que te enfermes, ya me iré yo a la mía, vale?

oh, no Kazuma-san – negó la chica, con sus grandes ojazos escarlatas cerrados – ven con migo al templo de Genkai-sama, queda muy cerca, además impedirá que entre algún virus a tu cuerpo

pero Yukina-san, tu sabes que no hay ningún virus que se atreva a tocar el cuerpo del gran Kazu…kazu…kazchú! – se volteó al lado opuesto de Yukina a estornudar, avergonzado – creo que sería lo mejor Yukina-san

La koorime sonrió complacida

déjame que lleve ese paraguas por ti, por favor – le rogó Kazuma

el chico tomó con su mano derecha el paraguas entre los dos y con un paso lento y acompasado caminó junto con Yukina hasta el templo de Genkai.

Habían caminado ya unos cuantos pasos en silencio, interrumpidos por el sonido de la lluvia y los estornudos de Kazuma.

estaban todos muy preocupados por ti, sabías? – las palabras se quedaron en el viento gélido, no pudo responder. Pero… porque a todos le había dado ese repentino deje de preocupación por él? Cuando generalmente era él quien se preocupaba de todos menos de sí mismo.

La pequeña koorime, miraba constantemente a Kazuma y al paraguas, al paraguas y a Kazuma, teniendo una pequeña batalla en su cabeza.

Suspiró y se armó de valor y con una mano temblorosa alcanzó el mango del paraguas y puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del muchacho.

El muchacho, al sentir el tibio contacto de la koorime contra su fría, húmeda y pálida piel, tembló de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose en el acto y miró con una sonrisa cariñosa y sorprendida a la muchacha. Ella le sonrió también, sonrojada hasta las orejas y con una sonrisa más grande, apretó suavemente la mano de Kazuma.

Un ligero y casi imperceptible 'Aishiteru Kazuma-san' se ahogó entre medio de la lluvia y el viento. Él no le llegó a oír, pero dentro de sí, algo decía que no era necesario.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa satisfecha y, apretando fuertemente la mano del muchacho, caminaron hasta el templo de Genkai, perdiéndose entre los árboles rociados de agua y el rastro desaparecido entre el lodo que adornaba el camino de tierra.

* * *

Éste lo había ya escrito hace muuucho tiempo, y hoy como se viene el fin de semana largo (mis plegarias han sido escuchadas TTnTT) aproveché nUn

Espero a que les haya gustado. No soybuena para estas cosas del amor y que se yo, pero bueno, la intensión es lo que vale no?dejen reviews porfis ;) comentarios y cualquier cosa los recibo a gustos.

Chaooo nn


End file.
